


Candy-Colored Clown

by ungefug



Category: Blue Velvet (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungefug/pseuds/ungefug
Summary: In dreams you're mine, all of the time.
Relationships: Frank Booth/Jeffrey Beaumont, Greasy Girl/Dorothy Vallens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Candy-Colored Clown

**Author's Note:**

> It appears Mr. Lynch misplaced some pages from his script to the 1986 classic Blue Velvet cutting short Jeffrey's encounter with Frank. But don't worry, with the assistance of a team of forensic experts I have managed to reconstruct the missing scene in its entirety. I present you here the whole scene blending seamlessly Lynch's script and my reconstruction efforts.
> 
> I suggest you read this on a big screen, it's is formatted like a screenplay with a maximum line length which will be awkward on mobile.

  1. **INT. FRANK'S CAR/DIRT ROAD - NIGHT**



Frank angrily swerves the car off onto a small dirt road bouncing down 

it, screeching to a halt near an orchard of trees. He turns violently 

around to Jeffrey.

**FRANK**

What are you lookin' at?

**JEFFREY**

Nothing.

**FRANK**

(locks eyes with Jeffrey; 

long pause)

Don't look at me, Fuck. I shoot when I see

the whites of the eyes.

(takes helium)

You like me?.

Jeffrey is quiet.

**FRANK**

(still high voice)

Look at these. What are these?

**DOROTHY**

Come on, Frank. Let's go. Please.

Frank is doing something to Dorothy's chest but Jeffrey can't see.

**FRANK**

Don't say PLEASE, Fuckhead. WHAT ARE

THESE?

**DOROTHY**

Those are my breasts.

**FRANK**

Can I feel 'em?

**DOROTHY**

If you want to.

Frank takes helium.

**FRANK**

Baby wants to pinch 'em.

She winces and tries to pull away.

**FRANK**

(continuing)

What's the matter? Give 'em back. They're

just a little red, that's all. let me feel

'em again. Come here.

Frank pulls her over and starts to pinch her again. It really hurts her 

and she is frightened and in pain.

**JEFFREY**

Hey. leave her alone.

Frank pretends not to hear Jeffrey and pinches Dorothy's breasts real hard.

She stifles a scream. Jeffrey gets mad. He hits Frank hard in the face. 

Everyone is deadly silent as Frank turns to Jeffrey. Frank stares at 

Jeffrey.

**FRANK**

NEXT! . out of the car fuck. HELP HIM

OUT, RAYMOND!!

  1. **EXT. FRANK'S CAR/DIRT ROAD - NIGHT**



Frank gets out and presses his face against the rear window. His distorted

face is hideous. He opens the back door. Raymond and Paul grab Jeffrey 

and pull him out of the car. The Greasy Girl laughs nervously.

**DOROTHY**

Frank. he didn't mean it. Leave him

alone. come on. He didn't mean it.

**FRANK**

Shut up. Gimme your lipstick.

(takes gas)

. Hey, pretty, pretty.

Dorothy doesn't move fast enough so Frank dumps her whole purse out on the

front seat and grabs the lipstick and a flashlight. He puts lipstick heavy onto his lips.

While Raymond and Paul hold Jeffrey. Frank kisses Jeffrey all over the 

mouth. Jeffrey tries to hit Frank and pull away, but Raymond and Paul 

have a hold of him. Jeffrey looks very strange with these big blotches 

of red lipstick on his face and mouth.

**DOROTHY**

LEAVE HIM ALONE!! FRANK!!

Frank slams the front door shut to muffle Dorothy. He grabs Jeffrey and 

presses his frightened face against the front window. Then, the back 

window. Then, he flops Jeffrey up on the hood with Paul's help and presses

Jeffrey's face against the rear window. Inside the car, this show is 

crazy and scary. Then, Frank takes Jeffrey over to the side of the car 

again.

**FRANK**

(to Jeffrey)

You're fuckin' lucky to be alive.

LOOK AT ME!

Raymond pulls Jeffrey's face back so he's looking at Frank. Dorothy and 

the Greasy Girl watch in terror.

  
  


**FRANK**

Don't be a good neighbor to her or I'm 

gonna send you a love letter. straight

from my heart, fucker. You know what a 

love letter is? It's a bullet. straight

from my gun, fucker. Once you get a love

letter from me, you're fucked forever.

Understand, Fuck?

**JEFFREY**

Yes.

**FRANK**

I'll send you straight to hell, Fuck!

Frank takes a small square of blue velvet out of his pocket and begins 

feeling Jeffrey's face with it.

**FRANK**

(continuing; breathing heavily)

You feel good. feel my muscles.

Raymond makes Jeffrey raise his arm and Jeffrey feels Frank's biceps.

**FRANK**

(continuing)

You like that? 

(to Raymond and Paul)

Hold him tight for me.

Suddenly Frank starts hitting Jeffrey in the face. Dorothy screams at the car window.

While Raymond and Paul keep Jeffrey steady Frank hits him repeatedly

in the chest and face. Jeffrey starts bleeding from the nose and mouth.

With every hit the blood splatters in wide arcs on Raymond’s and Paul’s face

and on the car window.

Dorothy starts shrieking. She tries to get out of the car. The doors are

closed from the outside. She bangs on the car windows. The radio turns on.

**GREASY GIRL**

(soothingly)

Oh no, no, no, girl.

The Greasy Girl pulls Dorothy back and holds her tight, gently restraining

her. She puts a pill in Dorothy’s mouth and takes another one herself.

Outside Frank keeps beating Jeffrey up.

A final blow to the stomach and Jeffrey throws up. He’s still held tight,

so the liquid puke just wells up and runs out of his mouth like water

from an opened faucet. 

**FRANK**

(breathing heavily; hot)

. pretty, pretty, dirty. Look at her. She’s all wet now. Poor baby girl.

Jeffrey is dizzy with pain, his breath wheezing, head hanging. 

**FRANK**

(suddenly loud and commanding)

Look at me, you fuck.

Raymond pulls Jeffrey’s face up by the hair, so he’s looking at Frank.

Paul holds him by the neck. They treat him rougher now.

Frank pulls out the piece of blue velvet again. He gently rubs it over

Jeffrey’s face, catching some of the puke and blood with it.

Jeffrey flinches as the fabric touches his swelling face.

Dorothy is still in the arms of the Greasy Girl.

The pills are kicking in.

She is entranced and stares at the oddly intimate scene in silence.

The Greasy Girl rubs Dorothy’s breast in slow circular motions.

**FRANK**

. delicate . little . thing.

He forcefully stuffs the now dirty piece of velvet into Jeffrey’s mouth.

Jeffrey tries to turn away but Raymond and Paul hold his head tight.

He struggles not to choke. Tears are welling up in his eyes.

He is terrified. He thinks he will die.

**FRANK**

Daddy will be gentle.

(Raymond and Paul laugh)

(to them)

SHUT UP!

(to Jeffrey)

Make daddy happy.

Frank holds Jeffrey’s face with both hands and kisses Jeffrey on his

stuffed mouth. Jeffrey tries to push him away. Raymond and Paul

grab his arms and twist them behind his back.

He winces and whines into the gag.

Frank is sucking on the velvet sticking out between his lips.

He makes a satisfied humming sound like a suckling baby.

Still holding and kissing Jeffrey Frank stretches out his index finger

to touch Jeffrey’s earring. He strokes Jeffrey’s earlobe. His other hand

is fondling Jeffrey’s chest, squeezing it through the shirt like women’s breasts.

Jeffrey gives up, his body becomes slack, he closes his eyes.

The touch arouses him unwillingly. The wet sound of kissing and sucking and

humming becomes loud in his ears. 

**FRANK**

(quietly)

You like that, baby?

Frank leans on Jeffrey’s body. Jeffrey can feel Frank’s erection pressing against his own legs.

Suddenly he’s drawn back to reality. He begins to struggle against the

hold again more desperately, kicking and turning frantically.

Dorothy is watching this happen without any reaction, the scene reflecting in her dark, wide open eyes. 

**FRANK**

(suddenly very angry)

I’LL FUCKING FUCK YOU, FUCK.

(to Raymond and Paul)

Help me. 

Raymond and Paul throw Jeffrey over the hood of the car. He almost throws up again.

He spits out the gag. He’s face to face now with Dorothy. She looks like

a child watching TV, her eyes glazed over, mouth ajar. The Greasy Girl has

freed Dorothy’s breasts from her dress and is caressing her nipple

absentmindedly.

Raymond holds Jeffrey by the wrists and stretches him over the hood. It

seems like this isn’t the first time he’s done this. Paul pulls down Jeffrey’s

trousers and briefs. He’s grinning and looking nervously at Jeffrey's body.

Frank reapplies his lipstick. He flexes for the two of them.

**FRANK**

Tell me I look good.

**RAYMOND**

You look good.

**PAUL**

Real good, boss.

**FRANK**

SHUT UP.

Frank reaches for the can on his belt and takes a deep breath of helium.

**FRANK**

(high-pitched voice)

You like Dorothy?

Jeffrey is terrified and frozen still. His eyes are locked with Dorothy’s. 

**FRANK**

(still high pitched)

You like mommy? You wanna fuck mommy?

**JEFFREY**

(quietly)

Please don’t.

**FRANK**

(ignoring him)

You wanna fuck mommy.. wanna fuck mommy.. wanna fuck.. fuck.. fuck you.. fuck you, fuck.

(his voice returns to normal as he drifts off)

Using the lipstick Frank writes “FUCK YOU” on the back of Jeffrey’s thighs.

Jeffrey’s legs are trembling, the writing comes out shaky. 

**FRANK**

DON’T FUCKING MOVE!

Frank holds Jeffrey still by the hip. He tries to fix the writing. Jeffrey won’t stop trembling.

Frank is annoyed. He looks like a child disappointed with his present. Casually

and without interest he pushes the lipstick into Jeffrey’s anus. The tip breaks off.

He pushes the whole thing in, until only the very end of it is sticking out.

Jeffrey is squeezing his eyes shut through the ordeal.

**FRANK**

(turning to Paul)

It grew a tail.

(Paul giggles nervously)

**JEFFREY**

Please..

(hesitating, struggling to find words)

Please.

**PAUL**

(parroting Jeffrey)

Please. Please. Please may I have another.

(They all laugh)

Frank takes another deep breath from the can. There is more white in his eyes than black.

**FRANK**

(high pitched singsong, like an advert jingle)

What daddy needs, that daddy takes.

(accenting his words, he pushes the lipstick tube all the way into Jeffrey’s anus)

Frank leans over Jeffrey, his clothed crotch is on Jeffrey’s butt. His erection

is pressing on Jeffrey’s anus. He starts humping Jeffrey, slowly, then faster.

He moans into Jeffrey’s ear. He licks it. He sucks on his ear ring. The car

moves with the humping motion. Inside the two women are watching.

The Greasy Girl has her hand down Dorothy’s panties and is fondling her.

Jeffrey’s penis is being rubbed over the shiny hood of the car. The motion,

the friction, the breath on his ear and seeing Dorothy with the Greasy Girl turns him on.

They can all see it on his face. Raymond is grinning. Paul is stroking the front of his trousers.

Jeffrey is struggling with his own enjoyment of the violation, the distress

is visible in his expressions, alternating between pleasure, shame and disgust.

**JEFFREY**

(like a moan)

Why?

**FRANK**

(breathless, in rhythm with his humping)

. shut . up . look . at . me .

Frank twists Jeffrey’s head, forcing Jeffrey to look at him.

He bites him in the lip, the cheeks, the ear. He grabs Jeffrey’s penis.

**FRANK**

Daddy treats you right.

I fuck to destroy.

He opens his fly and thrusts his penis into Jeffrey’s anus. Jeffrey

screams out in pain. Frank slaps him on the back of the head like a

misbehaving animal. Jeffrey stifles his scream.

**FRANK**

Be a good girl.

Frank forces his penis deeper into Jeffrey. He breaks him in.

Jeffrey is in a lot of pain, his body is tense, his hands are holding onto

Raymond’s arms, knuckled turning white, so hard that Raymond flinches away.

Jeffrey presses his teeth together and groans. He doesn’t want to see Dorothy,

but she's right there behind the car window, watching his rape.

Frank penetrates him brutally. He still has his hand around Jeffrey’s penis,

giving it casual strokes. Frank’s moans in Jeffrey’s ear become fast, frantic, inhuman.

Frank reaches orgasm.

He collapses onto Jeffrey.

Jeffrey is staring at his own distorted reflection in the car window.

Frank pulls out of Jeffrey. His penis is red. It’s lipstick. The brutal implication

of the sight turns him on. He shoves his penis back into Jeffrey’s anus,

driving another tremor through Jeffrey's tired body.

**FRANK**

Come on, fuck, come on. 

You like it.

Daddy fucks good.

Jeffrey lies limp and exhausted on the hood of the car. Frank is holding

him by the neck. He penetrates him with slow rhythmic movements.

There are tears in Jeffrey's eyes. His breathing is hot.

**FRANK**.

Say I like it.

**JEFFREY**

(very quietly)

I like it.

(he does)

**FRANK**

What do you like?

**JEFFREY**

I like to be fucked.

Frank squeezes his throat. Jeffrey’s eyes glaze over.

There is crackling laughter on the radio.

**FRANK**

One shot and you’re on it for life.

Thick ejaculate drips from Jeffrey’s half-hard penis on the hood of the car

and runs down the side of it. Time passes very slowly, there is no sound.

Jeffrey’s orgasm is long and intense. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt.

The pain and distress on his face dissolve into an expression of pleasure and relief.

Frank squeezes his throat harder.

**FRANK**

You're mine all the time. 

**CUT TO BLACK:**

  1. **EXT. DIRT ROAD - DAY**



**NO SOUND. THEN A MOAN.**

JEFFREY'S P.O.V. of rocks on the ground.

He slowly picks up and looks around. The car is gone. He is swollen, 

bloody, and covered with lipstick. His pants have been pulled down and 

"FUCK YOU" has been written with lipstick on his legs.

He struggles to his feet and pulls his pants up. He fastens his belt 

and begins limping up the dirt road highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will be honest. This is probably not the level of detail Lynch would have put in a script even if had intended to shoot this, but cut me some slack, this is for your entertainment.


End file.
